Dragon Ball G
by Pollo the Chicken Mage
Summary: The Gundam Boys show up on Earth and fight the Z Fighters. But what's this? The Gundam Boys are all Saiya-Jins!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Nor do I own any of the Gundam Boys.  
  
Notice: This kind of follows the DBZ plot line but takes place after the World Tournament. Let's just imagine Buu never existed. It is after the World Tournament, Goku won. Goku gets to stay in the world now. Now all the Z Fighters do is hang out and fight, Gohan still of course attends school, but chills with his dad a lot. His crime fighting became a lot less dull and he now no longer does those gay poses. Anyway, on to the story…  
  
1 Dragon Ball G  
  
Gohan had just arrived home from school. Goten was running around playing with his daddy. Vegeta was sitting off to the side brooding. Trunks was flying around. Mirai Trunks was sitting with his dad. Picollo was at Dende's place. Krillin was on Master Rochi's island. Yamcha was who knows where and Tien was dead (who knows why). Also Chouzu was dead (who knows why).  
  
Just then out of the sky came a capsule! There was a big crash and Goku said…  
  
"I wonder what that is."  
  
Out of the capsule came five boys…  
  
"You call yourselves Saiyans? Ha!"  
  
The first one had spoken.  
  
"Look at you running around like fools. You are all weak."  
  
The second had spoken.  
  
"We are true Saiyans."  
  
"Can't we just be friends?"  
  
"You know, they call me the God of Death."  
  
The five new fighters were claiming to be Saiya-Jins. They were, after all, wearing Saiyan Armor. Vegeta and Goku were the only pure Saiya- Jins left in the universe, so they did not believe them. Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"You lie, that is impossible."  
  
The first one spoke up again.  
  
"Then tell me why I can do this…"  
  
He charged and then his hair turned blonde from brown. It waved in the air and his eyes turned blue. He smirked.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!"  
  
"Their energy levels are… are… skyrocketing…."  
  
The second had amazingly short hair but still managed to go SSJ. The second already had blonde hair and blue eyes, so not much really happened when he went SSJ. When the third went SSJ his hair remained the same, covering one eye. The last had a ponytail and when he went SSJ his hair that was not in the ponytail whipped around. The five new Super Saiya- Jins.  
  
"Well, that's great, there are five new Saiyans. Are you pure blood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They all answered in unison.  
  
"Enough with the pleasantries, we live for fighting, and no matter where we go, everyone is inferior. When we sensed the energy levels on this planet, we decided to come here. Now fight us or we will destroy this planet."  
  
Vegeta stood to them, gladly accepting the new challenge.  
  
"Everyone else has gone soft, I am the only true Saiyan left alive."  
  
"We will see."  
  
"Which one of you shall I kill first?"  
  
"How about I fight you first, I happen to think you seem pretty weak."  
  
"Alright, shorthaired freak, let's fight."  
  
Vegeta went SSJ. Gokou and Gohan also went SSJ. Goten then did too.  
  
"I want to fight too!"  
  
"No, Goten, I'm sorry."  
  
Mirai Trunks then went SSJ. Picollo's great hearing amazingly let him hear this and so he was there within minutes.  
  
"I, Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans will fight the short haired freak."  
  
"I am Wufei."  
  
Goku decided to fight the one who first went SSJ.  
  
"I'm Heero. I know who you are."  
  
Gohan approached the one who had the freaky hair that kept covering one eye.  
  
"I'm Gohan."  
  
"And I am Trowa."  
  
Picollo approached the one who had previously had blonde hair.  
  
"I will fight you. I am called Picollo."  
  
"Isn't that a flute? I mean, can't we just be friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
Mirai Trunks approached the one with the ponytail.  
  
"So you are the God of Death, huh?"  
  
"Yep, also known as Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Well, Duo Maxwell, I'm Trunks."  
  
Just then all five pairs engaged in fighting. Goku fighting Heero, Vegeta fighting Wufei, Gohan fighting Trowa, Picollo fighting Quatre, and Mirai Trunks fighting Duo.  
  
In nearly two minute Quatre was dead and Picollo was helping Trunks against Duo. Vegeta and Wufei were matching off in quite and intense battle.  
  
Goku was slowly losing to Heero. Then also Gohan and Trowa were fighting in a very even battle.  
  
In five more minutes Goku was killed by Heero. No more Kamehamehas will be sounding anymore. It is a sad day for everyone. Duo quickly finished off Picollo AND Trunks. Then all of a sudden Trowa killed Gohan. Then those three helped Wufei team up on Vegeta and kill him.  
  
"Well, we win, let's destroy their planet now."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"They were easy…"  
  
"Not for Quatre."  
  
"Nope."  
  
The five… correction, four, boys walked back to their capsule, Duo charging an energy ball in his hand and shooting it into the Earth before he got in. They took off and left.  
  
The Earth blew up.  
  
The morale of this story is that now matter how powerful the Z fighters become, the Gundam Boys can whoop them any day, any time. 


End file.
